The Love of an Eternity
by marspotterfan33343
Summary: I was bored this may contain spoilers as i go ;
1. The Run

CHAPTER 1

"Please Edward?" She whispered looking into his brilliant eyes knowing she would fail to tempt him well enough again. His cold but light brown eyes looked back into hers. She didnt back down he was melting her inside and she liked it. Her lust was strong but her love was stronger overpowering her. She felt his cool touch around her waist and shivers went up her spine but she was sure they werent from his touch in definite. They were from something much more powerful.

"No Bella please dont tempt me" he whispered longing in his eyes that greatly overpowered her own and she kissed him again his cold icy lips pressed to hers felt good. Her heart raced as it always did when he kissed her. She hated herself for trying to tempt him but it wasnt her fault she loved it. She knew he did too. He gently pushed her back from him and looked down, "I would hurt you" he said softly knowing this argument bothered her, bothered them both but he just couldnt do it.

She pouted looking down and still layed in her bed wondering what it would have felt like if he were a human. She imagined the warmth she would be feeling in his arms. She loved him the way he was she wouldnt change him for the world. The only thing she whished she could change was his constant belief he would hurt her she didnt see why it was any different now than it would be in a few weeks at thier wedding night. She wanted him now.

She looked down thinking herself greedy for trying to tempt him into making love to her. She wanted him to but knew once he made up his mind she couldnt change it. She would have to wait till the wedding. He would take her then. She smiled at the thought and stroked his hair lightly. She layed in bed and fell fast asleep she felt him holding her and smiled. Yes it would come very soon. He hummed to her low and soothing. It was her lullabye.

Her breathing slowed and evened out and Edward smiled down at her. He loved to watch her sleep. She was so beautiful he didnt know how he could ever change her. He knew she wanted him to and he had promised too but he just loved her so much. He looked down at her softly kissing the top of her head. She shifted in his arms and he let her with a sigh. He felt sadness rush through him as he realized once he changed her he couldnt watch her sleep anymore. He looked down and layed back.

Bella awoke still in his arms and sighed in relief. She sat up slowly and Edward smiled kissing her, "Hey baby" he whispered in her ear as a greeting like ussual. She stretched and yawned softly looking over at him and he looked back.

"Hey" She whispered back and flipped her long hair behind her back. Her brown eyes shifting slightly as he rubbed her back. She felt shivers run through her body which she assumed was what he wanted because he smiled softly at her as she did, Her heart spead up wanting more, knowing that she wouldnt be granted more till she was married to him. He was just old fashonied she thought nothing more. She loved him and would do anything for him.

He lifted her into his lap slowly brushing her hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek with his cold icy blue lips. She smiled softly at his touch she loved it. She knew he was always struggling not to kill her as he smelt her hair she smiled wider. She loved when he did that. She felt him slide his hand down her side and grab her hand entwining their fingers. She let out a breath realizing she had been holding it in the first place. He chuckled lightly she always noticed he enjoyed torturing her like this.

She sighed letting out a breath softly moaning against his lips as he leaned in and kissed her. She felt surges of electricity run through her body as he did this to her, "Mmm baby its not fair" She whispered to him and he stopped kissing her and chuckled again lightly.

"You want me to stop?" He asked softly in her ear.

"Baby you know what I want" She whispered looking into his eyes but they were determined not to give in.

"You know we cant baby" He whispered closing his eyes and laying his chin on her head.

She looked down and sighed giving in and wiggled from his grip and he let go seemingly amused again as she stood and shivered looking back at him softly. The glance they gave each other was longing and very controlled as she whispered, "Ill be back!" She went into the bathroom taking all her stuff with her. She fixed her hair softly and changed into regular clothes letting her heartbeat get back to normal before coming out of the shower and drying off.

She walked out and saw Edward laying back against the headboard and smiling at her softly his feet out in front of him and his beautiful topaz eyes looked normal showing he wasnt hungry enough to be fighting with himself so as not to attck her. He stood and was in front of her in less than a second and kissed her sweeping her into his arms smiling. He was much stronger than he looked and she smiled feeling safe in his arms laying her head back.

"Feeling adventurous today baby?" He asked stroking her cheek.

"maybe a little" She whispered, "Why?"

"Wanna join me for a run?" He asked smiling at her softly knowing she had never liked them but he figured she would have to get used to it.

She nodded softly wiggling from his grip and took her place on his back smiling at him as she did and wrapped her legs securly around him and made a choke hold on his neck and closed her eyes tightly and he smiled as she did and whispered, "Ready?" he asked wanting to be sure so as not to startle her to much more than he was already going to.

"Yes" she whispered into his ear softly.

He jumped out of the window and she felt the air rush through her hair as he started running as fast as he could. She opened her eyes and saw all the trees wizzing by and snapped them closed so she wouldnt feel ill and tightened her grip stiffening as she felt the ground beneath her moving. It felt so much like a rollercoaster without the loops. Only much faster they had to be going over 300 miles per hour and she tightened her grip still so she was clinging to him and before she knew it they had stopped.

"You can open your eyes" he said to her softly.

She did looking around. She reconized this place it was when Edward had showed her when they were playing baseball the first time. She blushed as he slid her off his back and smiled.

"See that wasnt so bad!" He whispered looking at her softly before bending down and kissing her.

She blushed and fainted falling into his ready arms. He chuckled softly as she momentarilly blacked out, "Gosh Bella I hope you never change" he whispered and and then looked sullen when he realized she wouldnt be able to faint after her transformation. She smiled at him and realized what he was thinking and whispered to him softly.

"Dont worry baby, ill still remember to faint after I have changed" She whispered, "You will see"

He nodded, "I believe you Bella" but he left off that it wouldnt be the same to him.

She kissed him to take his mind off of it before he changed his mind and decided he wasnt going to change her. He kissed back but was careful not to do to much touching so he wouldnt get carried away. She smiled at him knowing this and sat down on the grass holding his hand making him do the same. This was going to be a long day she could tell. 


	2. Tired

Chapter 2

Bella arrived hom exausted. She placed her purse and keys on the kitchen table slowly taking her shoes off. She knew Edward had probly already safely made it up to her room where she had told him to wait as he did every night. She looked around and spotted her dad seated in his chair in front of the television. It was football night and she knew he was watching it because she heard the man annoucing the plays.  
The smell of leftovers filled the kitchen and she looked at her dad, "Hey Dad!" She said smiling though she was tired she wasnt about to be crabby either. She knew Alice would be over first thing in the morning ready to kick Edward and probly her dad away as well. She stretched as he replied with a "mmm?" She yawned and walked towards the stairs and her dad said, "You going to bed kiddo?"

"Yea dad im tired!" She said and started up the steps, "Oh and dad?" She called from upstairs.

"Yea?" He asked looking up from his tv to look at her.

"Make sure you are ready for Alice tomorro!" She said and walked to her bedroom closing the door to her room as her dad went back to watch his tv. She walked in and closed the door slowly and closed her eyes letting out a sigh leaning her back against the door and opened them and jumped. Edward was standing right in front of her a smile playing his features. She looked at him and felt her heart race.

"Do you absoulutly have to do that!?" She asked him with a gasp pushing him back a few feet to give him some air.

"Do what exactly?" He asked with a smirk.

"You know what!" She retorted crabby from their long day together and grabbed her things going into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She sighed softly and leaned against the door letting her heart go back to normal before starting the shower. She shivered as she undressed going over her naked body looking for any flaws in her form. She found many and she went into the shower.

She stayed in for a good 20 minutes before getting out and drying off. She finnally lifted her new jamies and pulled them on. She had purposefully bought something sexy to torture Edward just for fun. She straightened her hair and walked out of the bathroom. She watched Edward whom was sitting on the bed and laughed. He was just staring at her and his jaw had dropped.

He quickly cleared his throat and closed his mouth and stood as she climbed into bed. He slipped in after her holding her tight to him but she could tell his body was tense as she layed in his arms. She snuggled against him and gave him a kiss goodnight, "night baby" She whispered looking at him and he smiled.

"Night" He said and started humming her her lullabye. She fell asleep in no time carried off by her dreams and the feel of Edwards arms around her. Everything was going to turn out perfect and she knew he knew that.

Bella awoke in his arms she loved the feel of his body against her. She smiled softly sitting up and felt his grip release her. He stared at her with a smile. She was blushing she remembered she had worn that knew jamie set. She walked to her bathroom and heard a loud knock on her bedroom door and groaned as she heard it open and Alice waltzed in and said, "Edward it's my turn to hog Bella now shooo" she said.

He groaned along with Bella as she emerged from the bathroom and looked at Alice whom raised an eyebrow at Bella whom was still wearing the sexy jamies, "Nice sense of style!" She said and smiled teasingly and Bella blushed even more red than she already was.

"Thanks for noticing!" She said and looked at Edward, "Because some people didnt notice!" She looked at him with a smirk and he looked at her and cleared his throat.

"Of course I did!" He said then sighed.

Bella kissed him then said, "You had better get moving before you get kicked out the window!" She whispered into his ear.

He nodded kissing her back and turned around jumping out through the window and Bella went back into the bathroom and changed. She walked out and Alice smiled at her showing her the dress. Bella gasped it was so beautiful she didnt think she deserved such a beautiful dress. She smiled and let Alice put her in it.

"So you like it!?" She asked waiting for Bella's answer.

"Oh yes I love it!" She whispered in shock.

She sighed softly already tired knowing this would take all day. 


End file.
